Once Upon a Timey-Wimey -- Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere
by brookielizzy
Summary: The Doctor takes Belle on a trip to the Great Wide Somewhere in his TARDIS. Doctor Who/Beauty and the Beast crossover, sort of AU, sort of nonsensical, sort of awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading my little story! This is the first of what I hope's going to be a nice little series of Disney/Doctor Who crossovers. I'm calling it Once Upon a Timey-Wimey, even though that's so clever it's probably already taken. I plan to publish a bit every week so STAY TUNED.**

 **It'll put me at ease if I throw some disclaimers out there before I leave you to it, so here goes:**

 _ **THIS PUBLICATION IS THE RESULT OF AN OVERFLOW OF FANGIRLINESS. THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL MAY CONTAIN: NONSENSE FROM THE AUTHOR'S BRAIN, FLUFF, EDITING ERRORS, NODS TO HER OTHER FANDOMS, AND NUTS. THE AUTHOR IS NOT A PROFESSIONAL FANFICTION WRITER AND WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT SHE WILL TRY TO IMPROVE AS SHE GOES. DOCTOR WHO AND THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AS WELL AS THEIR CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY THE FANFICTION AUTHOR. SHE OWNS NOTHING. THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR HOW SHORT EACH CHAPTER SHE PUBLISHES EVERY WEEK IS. SHE'S VERY BUSY. DON'T YELL IT HER. SHE IS TINY AND FRAGILE. PLEASE EXCUSE HER NEWNESS TO THIS FANFICTION WEBSITE AS WELL. SHE'LL GET THE HANG OF IT EVENTUALLY.**_

 **Okay I'm done. I hope you like it! ^_^**

 **PS: please note that while the BatB part of this story is inspired by the animated film from 1991, it is not exactly set in it (in that a live action Doctor is not visiting an animated world or something like that) so instead imagine it in some alternate world or, if you please, imagine Emma Watson as Belle. Whatever works for you! ^_^**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Timey Wimey - Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere_

~ 1 ~

A provincial town, even if sweet and friendly, can be a very unpleasant thing for a young person with a head full of dreams and a longing for adventure. Belle was such a young person.

She loved the town in which she lived with her father, Maurice. It was pleasant. No one ever made much of a fuss aside from the usual casual gossip, which was pretty harmless. But no one quite understood her in this town. Everybody around her was quite satisfied with the simple life they lived. They seemed content to live the same way and do all the same things until they died.

Everything was the same every day there. Even the baker never changed his recipes and treated even the thought of such a thing as a sin. Belle was sure there had to be something more to life than that.

The only place Belle could go to satisfy her hunger for adventure was the Bookstore. The little shop itself showed how little change the town experienced. It was the same old bunch of books that only Belle kept from getting dusty.

She didn't mind reading the same books so much, especially since they took her mind so far away. It was her absolute favorite thing to do, reading. So many adventures there were to be had in books! She read of things she feared she'd never experience herself; of travel and romance and mystery. But she didn't let herself worry _too_ much. She promised herself she would have her very own adventures one day. Right now, adventures of the literary variety were all she could manage and that was just fine, for adventures in your imagination are some of the best adventures.

"Bonjour, monsieur!" she said as she opened the door to the bookshop. The bell above the door jingled and the bookseller seemed to wake from a daze. But he smiled when he saw Belle. She had a sneaking suspicion since the day she came that he didn't have many customers.

"Oh, bonjour Belle!" he said. "You'll be happy to know we have a whole new series of books in!"

"You're kidding!" said Belle.

"I wouldn't dare tease my favorite customer!" he said. "It's just over here."

"Harry Potter?" said Belle, looking over the worn stack of books with intrigue. "They look so strange. Where did you get them?"

"A man donated them this morning." he said. "He was… odd."

"Odd?" Belle smiled. "Odd like me?"

"Oh, you're not odd Belle! Just clever, is all."

"Thank you." chuckled Belle. "I wish that was all. Maybe I'd be able to make some friends then."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." said Belle. "You are about the only one in town who likes me."

"Well, that's not what I heard." he said with a sly smile.

"Oh, don't you start with this Gaston nonsense too. He is an oaf of a man and I'm tired of hearing about him."

"Well I agree." he said, laughing. "How about these books then?"

"I'll borrow the first in the series, thank you." said Belle. "The illustrations on the cover are brilliant. I wonder what they could be about."

"I have no clue. I looked over them and couldn't decipher what they were talking about. But I'll bet you'll be able to figure them out."

"I'll try." said Belle. "And thank the odd man if you see him again, whoever he is."

"Au revoir, Belle!"

"Au revoir, et merci! Merci beaucoup!"

* * *

"Papa! I'm home!" called Belle.

"Belle! Come quick, give me that doo-hickey by the door!"

Belle grabbed an odd device of her father's own invention and handed it to him. He tightened a few bolts on a project he had been working on and it stopped spewing out clouds of steam and settled down. He wiped his forehead off with a rag and turned the device off.

"That almost exploded in my face." he chuckled casually.

"Well good thing I got here when I did." she said, kissing him on his head.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Belle." he said. "You'll be happy to know my invention is complete. And this time it's positively fool-proof. We'll be rich in no time!"

"That's great, Papa." Belle laughed. She'd heard that before.

"And how was your afternoon in town?" he said, polishing his invention with the rag he used to wipe away his sweat.

"I got a new book!"

"Did you?"

"Yes! And it's the first of an entire series." said Belle. "The shop owner says a stranger dropped them off this morning."

"A stranger?" asked Maurice, pausing his polishing and rubbing his chin. "What did this man look like?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask," She said. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Maurice, and he continued to rub at the metal on his device until it shined. "Only, a strange man visited while you were away. Had the silliest hat on… He asked about the property, about the town, and about my invention." (he said the last one very proudly) "He was an inventor himself, he said. He showed me a tool he carries around. Nifty little thing. Makes a funny noise. 'Course, not very useful to me. Can't say it'd be useful for much. He gave me some advice on my machine. Good-meaning fellow. I don't imagine he knows too much about sophisticated steam-powered devices like this though."

"Do you think it could be the same man?" asked Belle with a look on her face that indicated deep thought.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed Belle, this town doesn't get many visitors." Said Maurice, more intent in inspecting his device than on the conversation now.

"You're right," Belle said. She thought it over. "Well I think I'd like to meet this man. Especially if he's as odd as you and the bookseller say."

"Mhm." Said Maurice vacantly.

"What is it Papa?"

"A flaw on the side. Must have been dented at some point. Won't take me more than a moment. A moment or two… Or three… Or…" he trailed off, grabbing a tool by his side and beginning to loosen screws. Belle could tell she wasn't going to get much else out of him for the day.

She made him a simple sandwich she knew he wouldn't touch, but tried her best to convince him to eat anyway. Then she took her own sandwich and nestled in bed with her book for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. That was really short. As I go over my document, I realize these are all going to be pretty short chapters. But I want to give myself time to edit and to write an ending so I'm not going to publish much at first. I might change a few things around, but please stay tuned!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, my very first fanfiction published on this wonderful website. So please leave a review if you like! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Welcome to chapter two! The chapter in which Belle fangirls about Harry Potter and Gaston is a total jerk (as usual) and maybe a raggedy man makes an appearance? ;)**

 **As I said before, I don't own any of the characters. I'm just havin' fun over here. Also, turns out I was right. 'Once Upon a Timey-Wimey' is way too clever not to be taken. Interestingly, it's being used by OUAT fans. Which, duh. But oh well, I'm keeping it. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Upon a Timey-Wimey / Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

~2~

The sunlight gradually awakened Belle. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hopped out of bed. She had stayed up reading that night, captivated by the completely strange yet completely wonderful book she had borrowed. So captivated was she by the book that she stayed up until she finished it. And now that morning had come, she just had to know what happened next. So she got up quickly and dressed herself, tying a silky blue ribbon in her hair as per usual.

Then she headed into town, greeting everyone around her with an enthusiastic "Bonjour!"

It was the same scene as every day before. She bought a loaf of bread from the baker and complimented the wig seller on some particularly shiny golden locks. But this time there was something new to look forward to. A brand new story to sink her teeth into. And that was always an exciting thing.

But besides that, she had her eyes open for the stranger. Perhaps somewhere among the familiar faces, there could be a brand new person. And maybe, just maybe, that person could be her new friend.

"Bonjour!" called out Belle, sounding off a familiar jingle from the doorbell.

"Back already Belle?" the bookseller beamed.

"It was _amazing._ " She gushed. "So strange, but then so interesting. I didn't know quite what to make of a lot of it, but it was brilliant! I felt so bad for Harry at first and then there was a whole school for wizards called Hogwarts and magical things were _everywhere_. And oh my goodness, Hermione was my favorite character! I wondered what it must be like to have all of that magic in one spot. It seemed like such an amazing place!"

"Sounds like you'd like to borrow the next one?"

Belle nodded vigorously.

"Well, it's just over here," he said taking her a small table of books that had not been sorted yet - usually empty, but this time holding a nice stack of new books. "Funniest thing, there were new books left on my doorstep when I opened shop this morning. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. Looks like you'll have plenty to read for quite some time!"

"May I see them?" Belle was beside herself with happiness.

* * *

Belle left the book shop with the next in the Harry Potter series and so much excitement she could hardly bear it. Maybe now the poor provincial town wouldn't be so horribly boring anymore. She had plenty to read and she felt like she could bear any burden the universe threw at her.

"Hello Belle." Said a booming voice.

Belle's smile dropped. She groaned, wondering if she could just keep walking, but it was too late. She had already turned her head and Gaston had already caught up to her.

"Gaston! Er- Hello."

"Where are you off to, Belle?"

"I'm going to go read my new book."

"A _book_?"

"Well, yes! See it's about a little boy and a big school full of wizards and magic and-"

"That's nice Belle." He said passively. "But what does a book have that I can't provide – excitement, adventure, _romance."_

"Ew." Belle said under her breathe. Gaston grabbed the book away from her before she could do anything about it and held it above her reach.

"This book looks boring." He said, fingering the pages with his messy hands. "No pictures!"

"You don't need pictures, Gaston, to have an interesting book."

"Whatever." He said, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" said Belle. She tried to pick it up out of the mud, but Gaston had her cornered.

"What do you say you and I take a long walk? We can talk about our future _._ "

" _Our_ future?" said Belle. She winced against the odor of his breath.

"You and I would make a wonderful team."

"Gaston, I really must go."

"To do what? To _read?_ "

"Why- why, yes."

"Oh Belle, you really must-"

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat behind them. Belle sighed in relief. Gaston backed away from her.

"Yes?" said Gaston.

"I believe," said the man. "That that would be a no from the young lady. Maybe you could try out your enticing routine on one of those three blondes around the corner? They seem infatuated with you… They're quite fetching actually. Remind me of someone I used to travel with."

"Who are you?" said Gaston, puffing up his chest.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "I believe this belongs to her."

He wiped the book off on his sleeve and handed it to Belle. Gaston was lost for words.

"I'll talk about this later Belle." said Gaston. "I have to go polish my guns anyway."

"Burly fellow, isn't he?" said the man when Gaston had left. He had on a red bowtie and a funny hat.

"He's a bit of a handful." Said Belle, rolling her eyes. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Not a problem." He said with a friendly smile. "It's kind of what I do actually."

"You're new around here?" asked Belle, quickly.

"Just passing through, actually." He said. "I'm a bit of a vagabond."

"You travel?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." He smiled. "Also kind of what I do."

"So you're an adventurer? Like in stories."

"You could say that." He said, straightening his bowtie with a proud grin.

"You're not the one who donated the books, are you?"

"How did you know?"

"We don't get many visitors." said Belle, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well I hope you like them." He said. "They're my favorites."

"Oh I do. Thank you so much. You don't know how much they mean to me. _Nothing_ happens in this town."

"You seem in need of an adventure." said the man, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I am." Said Belle with a laugh. "I'm in _dire_ need of an adventure."

The man looked like he was considering something. He looked about him and patted his pockets awkwardly.

"What is it?" said Belle, looking at him quizzically.

"Well, the thing is, I was just about to go on an adventure and needed a companion. We could be back in half a second. Ha- literally. Would you like to come?"

Belle answered with no hesitation. "Yes!"

"Fantastic!" said the man. "Whoa, weird… It's been awhile since I've said that."

"Oh, but my father." said Belle. "He'd be worried."

"We'll be back before lunch!" he said.

Belle's smile returned, brighter. "Well, okay then. Let's do it!"

"I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you." Said the man, sticking out his hand.

Belle took it and shook it firmly. "Belle! Bonjour!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading! Please write me some feedback in the reviews if you like. It'll really help me out. Anndd stay tuned! Next week a certain blue box will be making an appearance. :)**

 **Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Timey-Wimey - Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere**

~ 3 ~

"It's going to be an interesting day, Belle." Said the Doctor as they walked.

"Oh good." Said Belle, practically skipping. "I've been needing one of those."

"I can see that."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my… ship."

"Ship? You have a boat?" asked Belle.

"No, no, no." he looked slightly offended. "Not a boat."

"What then?"

"It's hard to explain actually. And it'll be harder to explain when you see-"

"Doctor, look!" said Belle. "Over the hill! It's a… Blue box…?"

The Doctor sighed.

* * *

"A TARDIS?" Belle looked at him suspiciously.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space," he said. "I'm a time traveler."

"So, it's… magic?"

"Wah- uh, yeah! Sure. We'll go with that for now," he said. "Fancy a look inside?"

"It looks so tiny."

"Looks are deceiving." He smiled.

The Doctor walked right up to the box, opened the blue door and walked inside. Belle slowly, cautiously followed suit. And as she walked in she saw something she didn't think was possible. Her eyes went wide as she gazed at a wide, spacious room that was somehow contained in that small box.

"It's b-bigger…" she gasped.

The Doctor was eating it up. Something told Belle he had seen this sort of reaction before.

"Bigger on the inside, yes," He said. "But you haven't seen the best part yet."

He snapped his fingers and the door shut. Belle's jaw was getting sore from gaping at the wonder of it all.

"Where to? Where have you always wanted to go?" he asked.

"You mean, absolutely anywhere?"

"Absolutely anywhere!" he said. "Within the realms of reality."

"To meet Jack and his beanstalk." Said Belle.

"I said the realms of reality."

"Well, this is magic isn't it?"

"Not… not in that way," said the Doctor. "No storybook characters, okay?"

"Most of the places I know are in storybooks," said Belle. "And small towns. I've been to a lot of small towns."

"Have you?" The Doctor said, curious. He studied her face.

"Well yeah," said Belle. "We used to move a lot."

"Good, good." said The Doctor, seeming to be occupied with his own thoughts.

"Doctor?"

"Wha- oh, yes," he said, snapping out of his daze. "Where would you like to go? Anywhere."

"I… I don't know."

"Well, where do you like to go most?"

Belle smiled. "The library."

"No. No libraries. Had a bad experience with a library once."

"Oh, well I don't know Doctor," Belle said, getting frustrated. "I've never been out of the country before. I've never even to Paris.

"Never?" he said, scratching his chin.

"Doctor! Paris! Take me to Paris, France!"

"Oh, that is boring. I thought I could trust you not to be boring Belle. Big dreamer, head in the clouds. You already live in France."

"Well you're the one who said no beanstalk. Anyway, I've always wanted to see a city."

"Paris it is…" said the Doctor, seeming resigned at first.

But then a mischievous smile spread across his face and he began turning knobs. A strange, loud sound began to fill the room and Belle held on for her life as the TARDIS began to shake violently. It eventually settled down and the noise stopped, but Belle's head hurt horribly.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"Open the door," he said.

Belle went to the door and opened it slowly. As soon as she did, something brightly colored zoomed past her and a million sounds flooded the TARDIS. She shut the door quickly and looked at the Doctor.

"Paris, France. Year 3050." He said with a grin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! Another short, mostly dialogue piece. I think this story will just be a bunch of short pieces in the end, haha. But there's some plot issues ahead of this bit I have to work out before I go on with it. I'm hereby relieving myself of the self-imposed weekly publishing schedule. School just started, I've been struggling with some unrelated stuff, and yeah basically I want time to fix the problems in this story before I put it out. It's a side-project, but I want it to be decent, you know? So for anyone reading this, I beg for your patience.

"It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing."

And thank you! Reviews are very much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
